


Orm's Heir

by AnimusVolturi



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimusVolturi/pseuds/AnimusVolturi
Summary: Orm makes an heir with Mera whether she wants it or not
Relationships: Orm Marius/Mera
Kudos: 2





	1. Orm’s revenge

Chapter 1 : Vengeance Escapes

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Orm's eyebrows forcibly contorted upwards into a visible grimace before disappearing into his the shackles that restrained him burned into his pristine Atlantean Skin. He had anticipated that his punishment would fit his supposed crime but this...

The former Atlantean King was subjected to more than mere self-proclaimed Ocean-Master thrashed against his restraints as they burned his flesh eliciting a scream of pain from the Atlantean.

The Half-Breed had stolen all that held dear to had hunted down and killed the few Atlanteans that still held loyalty to their rightful leader.

He would suffer for this as would all those who aided him for imprisoning him.

The Half-Breed who the Atlanteans had accepted as thier new king despite his stealing of the throne,but under the circumstances Orm could only do so much.

His mental faculties were the one thing of his that wasn't locked away,but the only thing he could do with his mental faculties was to begin formulating plans to escape this nefarious prison.

His rage enhanced his desire for vengeance and with it his powers began to return to him maybe he would regain enough power to escape.

The Ocean-Master already had plans for where he would escape to.

The Kingdom of Xebel.

"You think I do not know of your treachery Mera"

Orm would revel in taking that whore before the Half-Breed Half-Breed had returned to the surface world leaving him separated from her.

He would ravish her form under his body.


	2. Orm’s aquatic seed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orm tempts Mera

Chapter 2: Aquatic Spectres

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

The waters were dark and murky.

Mera retracted her limbs into her body and attempted to not pay heed to the substance that had suddenly coated her body.

By Atlan where was she?

Dark bubbles formed around the extravagant architecture it resembled both traditional Xebel architecture as well as having an Atlantean aesthetic yet still the pseudo palace building was completely unknown to her.

"This my private Citadel,My private palace" a that appeared to come from nowhere rung out

"Citadel" Mera's eyes darted the vicinity in a frenetic her eyes picked up were shadows which vanishied as soon as she say them. Trying to remain calm she created a water shield around herself.

"Your cold" the voice from a closer distance said. "Forgive me I forgot that even the most capable Of the Xebelians are inferior to Atlanteans" the voice's arrogant tone said.

"Why have you taken me to this place" Mera said attempting to sound brave and commanding but failed as even she could detect the tremors in her voice.

You are to observe the palace in preparation for our permanent residence here in a few days. Apart from your darling Half-Breed who chose to abandon you so he could go back to the surface world.

"What? I will not stay here a moment longer!I refuse to live here! I cannot tolerate this arctic- aquatic Hell. Beyond that..."

The voice emanated from behind her and disrupted her protests. "You shall be content with it once you carry heir within you. You will crave this arctic-aquatic wonderland..." he proclaimed before His arm suddenly enveloped her waist and burrowed his head in her neck and buried his face in her hair.

"What is the meaning of this? Is this some sick game? Why would I... " Mera questioned.

" choices will not be doubted by my chosen woman" he declared  
His hands traveled down her body.

The Xebelian heir refused to even move a muscle. While everything in her soul urged her to to fight. Her body's natural survival sense overtook her.  
She felt cold, smooth hands creeping beneath her robes and fondling her upwards.

"I will seize you from your dear Half-Breedand take all that he loves in particular you" Orm announced .  
His lips trailed up her neck, a faint trail of emotionless kisses were planted on her neck as his lips crept up to her ear as he whispered. "The Half-Breed will suffer as I have suffered he will lose all He ever held dear just as I did, Just as you shall" ? He proclaimed.

The Xebelian has panted when she felt a hand talk hold of her thighs.  
"I will make pain synonymous with pleasure to you" the Atlantean taunted.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Mera roused from her sleep and her eyes darted around the Xebelian palace hysterically. Was it just a dream?

Quivering , she had risen from her slumber and realized that her Xebelian robes were coated in a strange liquid. The liquid infiltrated through her robes and into her Xebelian decided to change into a different set of Xebelian robes walking into her bedchambers she found that even after changing the felling did not vanish.

"Perhaps I have allowed my visions to run wild" she thought.

Could she have possibly overworked herself. In all likelihood she was most likely still asleep and would awake any moment to the warmth of the Xebelian waters.

The Xebelian was positive it was only a Vision that had been distorted. She was certain her eyes had merely played a trick on her.

Confident in her belief ,she returned to rest in her bedchambers and attempted not to think about the sensation of the chilly hands on her form.

A dimension away, the former Ocean-Master had risen from his vision and grinned as he sensed the power within him growing. It amplified him, and his magic grew with every second.

Not much longer, you Whore."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dreams and nightmares 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Mera refused to open her eyes the strange waters were cold and murky they would surely cloud her vision. It wasn't sub zero but this didn't diminish her fear.

"In the aftermath of the grievances you voiced I believed that this wouldn't harm you " the Atlantean said.

The voice returned this icy voice that petrified her to the made her skin crawl.

"This is just a vision it isn't real." moaned The Xebelian heir who was countinually attempting to disregard the chilly breath against her neck.

"Open your eyes, my betrothed you needn't be afraid, I am confident you will take a liking to this place. This is Mortis , in all it's magnificence And you... my enchanting lady , will sit on the throne beside me " he declared.

He tempted her without touching, but the sensation of his icy fingers only inches from her skin sent chills up her spine.

"This is just a vision " said Mera.

"No vision , my dear,sorcery" the Atlantean proclaimed as he planted his face in her neck and placed gentle kisses against her tender skin. "And now open your eyes" the former Ocean-Master commanded.

Mera wanted to run away but it was pointless if she didn't know where to go to, if she could even run away.

And thus she submitted to his commands as she exhaled puffs of winds were trapped in place in her throat as her vision was bewitched by the heavenly spectacle of the glistening golden throne Xebelian crown princess was absorbed by the sight. Oh it was magnificent.

"Once you are mine you shall rule over all seven kingdoms of Atlantis,I hope you understand the generosity of my benevolence" Orm spoke in front of her,tilting his head ever so slightly as to be able to claim her lips.

"I don't desire to rule the kingdoms of Atlantis" the Xebelian responded bitterly even as her mind was still fixated on the elegance and beauty of the spectacular architecture.

"You shall stand by my side. You shall rule alongside me but don't forget your place you are below me" the former Ocean-Master proclaimed.

The Atlantan tenderly caressed his former lover's arms down to her fingertips.

"Once you have proven yourself worthy..." in this moment Orm fondled stroked her upper torso down to her hips as he lifted Mera's robes and kissed the naked skin of her stomach "... and bare me an heir to my throne..." he raised her shirt slightly and kissed the bare skin of her belly. "... and birth me an heir to the throne..." he exclaimed.

"I do not seem know that don't you" the red-headed Xebelian spat harshly. It roused her fury. How dare do this to her how dare he abduct her and throw her into a state of chaos.

"We shall see dear Mera" the Atlantan thumbs of Orm delicately rubbed over her navel. "You will remain in Morris unti the time has arisen where you can bear me an heir,once you have done that we will return to Atlantis so I can take my rightful place upon the throne,the former Ocean-Master kissed her upper body again. "once I have what I seek,my throne,my vengeance command over the seven kingdoms and a worthy lineage to carry on my legacy, a dynasty that will bring Arthur to the brink of death" Orm proclaimed.

"I forbid this" Jane declared sharply harshly attempting to rise but within a nano-second the strong arms of Orm were placed on her hips as he forcibly pressed her into the throne with a iron-fisted grip.

"I do not wish to know your sentiments regarding the are merely a whore who's purpose is to follow the will of a man". His voice was devoid of any compassion and full of loathing and animosity.

"You dare..."

"Be silent!" he puffed venomously and made the Xebelian's robes vanish with Atlantean sorcery.

Fearful for her safety she whimpered as Orm suckled on the delicate creamy skin of her upper thighs and nestled his head within into the soft skin of her upper thigh and buried his head within her legs as he went to his knees to get an enhanced entry.

"You posses not the faintest knowledge of what I can provide you with,You shall be satisfied beyond your wildest desires with the palace I shall build for Xebelians are barely equal to us Atlanteans so easy to seduce power,sex or ... power..." he licked her earlobe sensually."And you my dear Mera are no exception" he explained.

His unemotional icy breath was surprisingly like healing cream the polar opposite to the raging fire within her.

"What have you done to me?"

"I bestow upon you what you desire,You yearn for a man who can satiate your desires, I am able to give you, what you lust for" Orm whispered.

The Xebelian twitched and recoiled beneath his vice like grip yet Mera found she couldn't resist her desires.. What was he doing do her sew...?

"My dear Mera ... You are more submissive than I believed, such a pity I believed your love for my half-breed brother would make you fight more, you disappoint me".

The Atlantean maneuvered closer to the core of her lust.

"I can virtually smell the dent of your excitement... you are truly a depraved women,it's why your perfect for me..." he taunted.

"I. Do. Not. Lust. For. You." she spat and suppressed a moan when Orm's breath trailed over her. "know this".

"You say you don't want me but your body clearly does..."

Orm was to close...

"Stop..."she virtually pleaded.

"Stop what?" not expecting an answer he placed his lips against her velvety core.

Moaning loudly the Xebelian awoke.

"It was just a vision,just a vision..."

Mera lifter the covers off her and noticed folded she was naked... and she yearned for sexual satisfaction that only Orm could give her.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Orm's face contorted into a sneer once he awoke from the vision. It was pathetic the ease at which the Xebelian was the time has arisen he would find her and bend her to his would be the most ruthless soul shattering fate for the half-breed to his beloved to share the bed of his most hated enemy.

In the beginning he was unsure if projecting these visions would be effective and to his delight they was now afraid of him.

And the internal conflict in her mind sent inner fluctuating waves of power surging through his veins.

A few more visions and he would be powerful enough to steal her away from the kingdom of Xebel.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Sensual sensation   
~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~   
Mera was aware what she had done was wrong But with the visions that tormented her for days and weeks,she was left with no other alternative.

The quest to locate a male who would be capable of aiding her was repulsive to her.The risk of attracting his wrath was far too great. 

Instead she ensured that she had placed water shields around her bedchambers and had ordered the guards to leave.Finally summoning up the courage to defy her fears she lay down in her bed. In this sanctuary, she pushed her night-robes up and began her activities. 

Mera had performed these deeds on multiple occasions before,this time... was different. Hormones had been surging in inside her and without a adequate male,she was now to the brink of despair,desiring for the dark prince who had plagued her dreams,who had instilled great terror in her.But still she lusted for him and his darkness.

The young Xebelian attempted tried to ignore these thoughts,but whenever she envisioned something pleasurable it was automatically replaced with his image. His lustful smirk, before he buried his face between her legs. 

Mera sighed in defeat.There must be something...maybe the answer was nearby. Arthur,Orm’s brother, had her in his pocket in less than a day.But he wasn’t here,he was on the surface world were Orm was supposed to be being held,Where he wouldn’t be able to reach her to hurt her...Orm...Once more she was the image of his naked form. 

Then it was certain. The Atlantean wasn’t here,and that was no mere vision. This bastar who never learn of this. With quivering hands, she crept them deep within her legs and spread them. The faintest of touch on her form set her on fire and reduced her to a moaning mess. Once more Orm’s his face materialized in her head and it didn’t feel so wrong to her now. He,who desired to take advantage of her. Why shouldn’t she do the same? This was no vision and Orm wouldn’t know or would he? 

"I had not ever imagined that visions could draw you to take part in such a depraved act... ..." a voice whispered beside her.

Eyes widened by terror Mera's eyes broke open and became fixated on Orm's flashing marbles.He was standing her in front of her!This was no vision.Thiswas real! 

"I ask you to give the opportunity..." He reached over grabbing the covers and launching them back before Mera could react,her entire demi-mondaine being naked and frozen in fear. "... to aide you. 

Mera desperately attempted to yell,to strike him,but it was in vain as her voice was inaudible and her arms had failed her.It must be his powers. 

"Silence. I'm am not here to harm you.Forgive me my dear for freezing your body.I could not have you disrupt our contest." Orm appeared to be deep in thought for a second. "However should your lustful lips say my name,then I shall allow your body to regain it’s natural state.So do you wish to moan my name? " He saw the fear in her eyes as she fought in vain. "not ... yet it seems anyway." 

Mera,pleaded to Atlan himself that this was just another vision. That she had fallen into a deep slumber and when she awoke none of this had happened. 

"This is no vision," Orm lay next to her and softly caressed her naked form without making contact with her exposed breasts. However this still set her body on fire. "Your terror has gifted me fractions of my power I had long thought lost.This may appear to be a mere doppelgänger of me,but it is real." He then gazed at her bare body.Your body is even more tempting in reality ..." He dug his face into her hair. "And your aroma ... so pleasant and delicate ... when I’m done you smell of my scent and you shall love it."

Mera desperately told herself that it just a vision. But it was too real she couldn’t ever conceive how he would torture her for her supposed treachery. 

"I'll teach you to do this. Without the need to venture there. "He told her with a menacing suggestion. He trailed his hands across her stomach and halted at her barrier. Once he had reached the final act,then and only then would he be so kind as to grace her with his touch. Alas the game had yet to commence. 

The young Xebelian could sense her breathing increase at a rapid pace,if it was from her dread or arousal she didn’t know . "Orm ..." she muttered faintly. 

"This going far better than I could have ever imagined." The Atlantean prince stood up to gaze into her face once more. "If you had just the smallest amount more of lust and I wonder what pleasures we could bring upon each other. I am curious as to if one of my doppelgängers could infuse you with my seed. I had never thought to try ... perhaps once you are fertile we shall try ..." His voice was cold and filled with lust. "What would dear Arthur think about this I wonder? In a year or two once he is done playing hero on the surface world and her visits you,unaware that you have already birthed my heirs. 

"Mera fought with all of her willpower against his powers,but it was a futile effort.

"Should you behave and know your place,I shall free you,first you have to prove you deserve it." He pushed his enlarged member against her upper thighs. "Show me much you desire me." 

Mera attempted to yell once more,but to no avail ... "You’ll have to wait a while longer ..." His hands freely roamed around her figure once more,in the space within her breasts and her neck. "I am not one to go back on his words.It has far too long since I have brought a woman to bliss with my oral orifices and my hands,but fear not I have not forgotten how to do so ... " He had risen and glared at her bare form"... I have not lost my gifts."

"Orm, please ..." A single word was all that was needed now but it wasn’t the word she required to flee from him. Mera once again tried to yell for help,but once more no sound escaped from her mouth.

"What do you wish for,my betrothed?" Orm wrapped his arms around her even tighter to inform her how he loved her weaknesses. "Where shall we start?" He crept down her cheek and tucked away a loose hair that obstructed his view of her perfect skin. "You wish for me bestow kisses upon your neck?" He draged his lips for a brief second against her throat, pulling it back,as she exhaled a intense breath. "Perhaps,that was too much for you to begin with." Orm had stated his seduction of her. And now that he was in physical proximity to her,and had power over not just the realm of visions,his powers were more powerful than hers by far.Much too great for her to resist."Let us begin with what you desired to use for your activities."

Mere was forced to struggle in silence once Orm had risen and took her of her by her hands making her dread his next actions. Orm then placed his fingertips on the inner surface of her palms and began to to rub in circular motions. "So weak." "So defenseless." It would to be to easy for me to snuff out your life with a smile movement of my body." His fingertips stroked ever inch of her palms. "You haven’t even brought yourself to bliss and yet I still taste your essence ... You’re sweet like honey ... soon I’ll taste you myself ... " 

Mera's has stayed sealed shut. She was desperately avoiding making eye contact with his lust filled marbles,not wanting to appreciate his handsome features ... No, it wasn’t true! She lusted for him! Mera attempted to ignore his soft,sensual voice that sang to her about her beauty. All his actions were nothing more than tricks and a contest in his warped mind. She would let him win! Even as her body betrayed her. 

A moan leapt from her throat when he planted his lips across her throat,marking a path of pleasure and pain.Once more she felt his steamy breath on her neck penetrating her defensive barriers. 

"I have told you before I shall not leave any part of your body permanently damaged, so ..." He maneuvered both of his hands so that she was turned onto her stomach while ensuring her arms where still within reachable proximity.

And so Mera was forced to remain there motionless with her legs spread ever so slightly,face forced to look at face him. "Orm ..." 'Stop!' she yearned to order him,but was unable to. With a great feeling of dread the Xebeliam was forced to watch as he vanished form her visual field and the bed beneath her vibrated.  
He wouldn’t ...

"My betrothed, no, Mera, such things are far beneath me, tempting as they may be." He stood up so that he towering was over her, but did not make contact with her figure. "I'm unaware of the limitations of Xebelians when enduring the sexual prowess of a superior Atlantean male,before it’s ability to do so is diminished. And so it all up to you. And on the level of your performance in the bedroom when the time has come."

Mera was unable to respond,she couldn’t respond. And thus she stayed motionless ,awaiting his next touch.

Orm allowed the young Xebelian to suffer in silence against the harsh atomosphere of Xebel. He had been wondering if she would be capable of taking the full brunt of his power,without hurting herself?  
Orm ignored the notion. For now there more pressing matters that had to be dealt with ...

He caressed her soft,smooth,skin,before placing his lips on her neck and kissing her. She was so weak and defenseless. A receptacle of fear created by him.

Mera, was unable to anything other than moan and sudden touch as the warmth in her chests grew. She started to lust for his lips,desiring his wicked tongue ...

Orm planted kisses across her neck causing Mera to pant in arousal. His seductive prowess did not miss a beat ... the Atlantean concentrated on her chest which began to match the beat of her body.It was far to easy to bring a Xebelian to their knees that it was almost child’s play.If she wasn’t the concubine of his half-breed brother.  
"Do you like this?"

"Orm ... please ... again," the words fled from her mouth before she could capture them. A unearthly haze fell upon her eyes clouding her vision. Taking a deep breath she absorbed his essence,making her feel disoriented. Never had any man Atlantean or Xebelian made her feel such sensations of pleasure. And Mera would surely drown in his ocean.

"What do you wish for me to do, my dear Mera?" He pulled her against him and felt her bodily vibrate with pleasure.

"Down there, Orm .... please," tears of desperation fled from her eyes,descending down her checks,as she lusted for him,his fingers,his mouth,his ... maleness.

The former Ocean-Master contemplated his plan once more. Now going over to her legs,maneuvering her so she would not change her position,this was ... perfect.  
Xebelians were always too easy to seduce.

"So you want me to take you as a king takes his queen."

Her wind was utterly consumed by the thought of him,yet Mera ingnored the urge.  
Her response was inaudible.

"No not yet .... though I would be than willing to assist you ..." he softly placed his mouth against the surface of her sensitive skin,just teasing her.  
"You want me to touch you?"

Mera’s knees buckled as she failed at containing a 'Yes'.

Orm stood up and stared at the young Xebelian. She was not as weak as he initially thought. She could not handle the humiliation,of begging her enemy to bring her to pleasure. But she couldn’t stop herself. And he wished for it to be as humiliating as possible as for her. He pulled at her body aggressively and held her tightly against him, he then asked,with a the seduction threads around her and held her reins tight when he asked, with a menacing tone, "Shall I enter this part of your body which screams so desperately for me?"

"Orm please," she begged and hated herself for uttering such words.

In a sudden rush of motion which appeared as a blur to Mera,he sunk his hand in her hair and violently yanked her body back,while she let out a cry of pain. He pressed himself against her back,allowing her to feel his excitement as he planted kisses on her neck causing her to moan with want for him.

Orm lay his hand on her maidenhood and darkly whispered in her ear  
"Come for me dear"

And so she did. Her body could not handle the sensations anymore and fell to him. She had been brought to pleasue and pain by him. She had never such a blissful sensation ever before. He might be her enemy , but this ...

"Orm!" moaned Mera loudly when her body twitched and jolted,the cause of it her hands. A fountain of white rain spilled over her naked form. Mutated her,cleansed her in a disgusting way ... Until she realized that it was a darkness which corrupted her.

The former Ocean-Master allowed her emotions to overwhelm her like a broken dam. His plan had succeeded and he had accomplished his goal. The satisfaction made his body shake with joy.  
'I won ... , Arthur. '

Mera hadn’t even realized how her body was now free from his control and she had regained control of her limbs. All she could do was remain still in shock as he turned to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt the calming waves of bliss as his muscular arms held her tightly.  
Orm presses his lips to hers and she pressed back unable to understad what she had just done. It didn’t matter to her anyway. It felt too good.  
And thus they fell into a games of clashing tongues and teeth until she cried and was struggling for breath.

Mera accepted the coldness of Xebel instead of the warmth of his skin.

Once she had allowed her eyes to open she saw two flashing,menacing blood-crimson orbs before everything faded into darknesss.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ 

Orm moaned righteously and thrashed loudly against the chains that restrained held him. By Atlan ...  
He felt his entire body start twitching, ready to do it was designed for but Atlan would not allow it. Not yet ...

Fatigue wrecked her body like a wave crashing violently against a rock at night as the beast that guarded king Atlan dripped it’s venom against his face. But the power he had gained was worth the past torture.Soon ... very soon ... he promised himself - and her.


End file.
